Frozen Hell
by Myshaiaa
Summary: Every thing is going smoothly for Kagami and there he need to come and share his happiness with his friends. But right after he came back from America to Japan, abnormals things start to happen. The living die and the dead awake. Here we are immersed in a zombistic AoKaga where one understand how much the other really means to him.
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome home Taiga-kun

Here is my next fan fiction, an AoKaga too ^^ ! First I should say that I really don't know where the idea comes from, i don't want to think that it really comes from my head with the zombies and all but so I guess here we should start, then thanks for reading.

**Title :** Frozen hell

**Chapters:** more than 1

**Summary :** Every thing is going smoothly for Kagami and there he need to come and share his happiness with his friends. But right after he came back from America to Japan, abnormals things start to happen. The living die and the dead awake. Here we are immersed in a zombistic AoKaga where one understand how much the other really means to him.

**PS :** The AoKaga part will take a little time to come, I need to explain and describe things first, so please wait for it to come ^^.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Welcome home Taiga-kun**

Kagami comes down slowly from the plane, stopping just before the last step to look at the familiar and long-awaited landscape of the airport.

He breathes deeply, smiling happily to be finally arrived. He expects this from seven months now.

As soon as he sets foot on the tarmac, a sigh of relief and satisfaction fills him. Finally he is here in japan.

This feeling he would have owed to feel it only the next day, but he battled hard to get permission to land today. So much good and wonderful moments await him with members of his old team and his shadow Kuroko.

He had returned to America only two years after the famous winter cup. This competition where he beat his greatest enemy, who had no equal as himself : Aomine Daiki. At the mere thought of his rival, the excitement and the fun of the game resume him immediately.

He is, nevertheless, very tired. Hardly had he finishes his training that he returned home quickly to pack his luggages. Slowly he looks at his watch. It is 7 am that means that it must be 9 pm in Japan. The time difference between Japan and America does not tire him any more, he is too much used to it.

Kagami moves slightly of the staircase to allow to pass the other passengers. He is no longer in a hurry now. No need for it, since he already reach Japan. He starts to walk nonchalantly goofy smile on his lips.

What excitement, just thinking that he will soon see Kuroko, the coach, the captain, Kuroko # 2, even if he still don't like dogs and also all the others.

Each had taken a different path, Kagami had returned after two years to America and had joined a great basketball team, Kuroko had continued his studies normally putting basketball aside, others had more or less done the same thing, the coach had also continued his studies but keeping in mind the goal of becoming a certified coach.

Everything was really for the better and in this situation the reunion are just too wonderful. Only now, Kagami must go home. Given the time and the weariness he felt a lot, he can not do much. And he must also unpack his things and find the gifts he brought for each before going to see them. However he is still impatient, their surprise will be great because nobody expect him to be here. He had been out of Japan only for seven months and he was not suposed to return so soon.

Everything was really for the better and in this situation the reunion are just too wonderful. Only now, Kagami must go home. Given the time and the weariness he felt, he cannot do much. And he must also unpack his things and find the gifts he brought before seeing his friends.

However he is still impatient, their surprise will be great because nobody expected him to be here. he had only been seven months out of Japan and he was not supposed to return so soon.

But he took the season in the middle and it was now complete. Thus he has the right to come for a little while and have fun seeing his friends here in Japan

He made great companions in America but Kuroko and the others remain too important for him.

The trip to his home was long, but asleep in the back of the taxi he took at the airport, he saw nothing of this. He is awakened by the taxi driver once he arrive home and he takes his lugages before paying the race.

He stops in front of the building, raises his eyes and looks wistfully the balcony. Japan had never really missed him so much. His meeting with Kuroko and the generation of miracles has really been decisive in his life.

Gently, he pulls his suitcase and finally enters the lobby of the building. He takes a shortcut behind the stairs and rings at a door down the hallway. After a few minutes someone comes to open.

"Oh, my! Is not that Taiga-kun? "

Kagami smiles respectfully and nods before getting embrace by the caretaker's wife, all happy to see him.

"Welcome home ... Taiga-kun!" She smiles motherly before letting him enter, as usual, in the house. "Thanks you Auntie.", She leaves him on the doorstep for a moment and walks towards the hallway that leads to the apartment's room.

"Oh, dear. Come here an instant, We have a really great guest. ", A thud is heard, as something was thrown to the floor, a chair voluntarily thrown on the floor and heavy footsteps follow.

"What is it? Why are you bothering me ? "

The old caretaker, always skinny and grumpy, bursts into the room and looks at his wife before set eyes on Kagami who smile gently.

"What is this? You just call me to see this big Bakagami? What a nuisance, you two." He frowns and puts his hands on his hips, his wife brings his hands to his mouth to cover it. "Oh, my! You are so rude, dear. "

Kagami sighs and lowers his head. He is accustomed to being treated like that. His wife was always here to defend him but the old man never stopped especially since he had heard Kuroko call him Bakagami.

He is still waiting on the doorstep and the caretaker goes back into his room before returning with the keys of his apartment. Kagami takes them and then takes his leave.

Up the stairs a few minutes later, he is caught by the caretaker's wife who gives him a pie.

"I am so sorry for Earlier, Taiga-kun. Here is a pie, please feel free to eat some ... ", he takes the cake and smiles to thank her. She smiles at him too, still motherly, nice and then she gently caresses his hair.

"I am so happy you came back Taiga-kun, I really missed you. Me and your tanned friend too, did not you tell him you were going overseas? Seems like he was looking for you. "

Kagami looks at her while raising his eyebrows, without really knowing who she was talking about. He tries to see who it might be, but on the stroke of the fatigue, he doesn't find.

"Erm ... He must have forget." He laughs nervously, stroking the back of his neck and lowers. "Thanks you so much Auntie."

He finally goes to his apartment and goes inside. He notices that it is very well maintained and thanks again, this time from the bottom of his heart, the caretaker's wife. He puts the pie in the refrigerator, goes to his room, lets himself fall on the bed and closes his eyes.

* * *

Here was the first chapters, review, follow, and like please ^^ I need some strength to continue XD thanks you (: even if I know it is really slow.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un Uncle ?

**Chapter 2 : Un… Uncle ?**

The awakening is quite difficult for Kagami, who almost struggles to stand up. He realizes, after waking up, that he did fell asleep without changing clothes or washing himself or even eating a bit nor drinking something.

He quickly remedies to this and then rushes in the shower. He takes his time, singing and almost dancing under the water. He finishes, goes out and then dry quickly before unpacking his suitcase. He takes jeans and a blue t-shirt and doesn't forget to put on his black pants.

Once this is done he brought out the pie and puts it on the dining table. It is quite a heavy breakfast but it does not bother him since he normally eats a lot. Waiting the time it thaws, he takes his lugages to the lounge, he turns on the TV and sits in front of it.

He starts opening his suitcases while watching to the politicals and economics news but also sports news. He brings out from his first suitcase some clothes that he returns to put in his closet.

In the second suitcase, he finds his underpants, his socks, his uniforms, and other things. He also finds his chain and he takes it. Before putting it on his neck he checks that his ring is always here. Once reassured, he wears it around his neck and takes the third suitcase, which contains all the gifts.

when he opens it, he falls on Aida's gift, a cookbook where it is explain, among other things, how to make excellent stews. A mischievous grin appears on his face as he stares the book with a certain joy. And then he finds Kuroko's, a ring. He also stares it, but without smiling.

He still does not know how to give it to him, he could not pass him through his finger. So, he must find a way to present the gift. To put a chain would be too similar to his and Himuro's one. So he thinks about what to do with, he left America without finding ideas and hopes may be to have the answer now.

Instead of an answer, he hears crackling noises in front of him. He frowns and looks up to see a blurred image of the television. It doesn't emit anymore and the noises are unbearable. He stands up, lowers the sound of the television and sighs before heading out to the door with the intention to climb to the roof just to adjust the antenna. "So fucking annoying ..." Disturbing the old man would not be to his advantage, climbing himself is not either but he has no other choice.

He climbs slowly the stairs, noticing that there is no activity in the building. The silence is absolute as he walks to the roof. Nobody gets out, no television making noises, no noise to warn of the presence of someone. It is still Friday and 9am maybe everyone went out to attend to these business. This is what he thinks and so he continues to climb and finally reaches the roof.

He comes face to face with a large raven that gives him his back and is perched on his antenna. Twisting it downright because of its weight.

"Come on, you gotta be kidding me?" He sighs, crosses his arms and looks down. Then he moves, clapping his hands to scare the crow so that it flies away. However, it does not move and it does not even deign to turn to look.

Kagami is surprised by this attitude and makes a lot more noise, then he bypasses the animal and stands on its left side to watch it. The animal turns slowly his head and points its nozzle towards Kagami who whatches him eyes wide opens.

"Fuck ..."

The raven is all black, really big, a few spots caused by some blood may be its, covering it. It is scary with its eyes all red. Kagami is intimidated, he walks back a little bit, staring the volatile carefully. The animal doesn't makes any sound and slowly opens its beak while looking Kagami.

Then he realizes that the beak of the animal is deformed and hideous teeth filled it. No more for him to decide to really drive away the bird. He lowers himself, takes a piece of old iron and throws it wildly to the raven who then escapes.

He sighs a bit of relief, he comes closer and straightens the antenna. Then he climbs down after checking that the crow was gone very far, but at no time did he cast a glance at what is happening in front of the building.

He climbs down gently, wondering what kind of raven he just saw. His mind is somewhat disturbed by this sight, but still his hearing manages to capture a thud from below. He stops right in front of his door and frowns before deciding to go down. Noises continue and then he goes to the lobby.

Following it, he is conducted to his caretaker's apartment. The door is wide open and inside, everything is messy and furnitures are destroyed. "Wha ... What happens ... ?" He rushes in and starts searching for its occupants.

"Auntie, Uncle? Are you ok? Auntie ...? ", He comes in the apartment and finds no one. Just that everything is messy and everywhere, as if a hurricane had just passed through it. He goes out and seeks in the lobby, still with no idea to look out, and he finds no one. He then goes to his appartement to call for help on his phone. He goes in without closing the door behind him and takes his phone in his room. He dials the emergency number but no dial tone, he tries again and again while doing the hundred steps to the living room, but nothing does.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what is happening? "He stops, pressing nervously all the buttons of his phone at the same time.

Furious not to reach anyone, not even Kuroko that he calls without knowing what to say exactly. Thus spoiling what he wanted to do tonight. Fortunately or unfortunately, the small boy does not pick up. Kagami tries to calm himself as he begins to really worry without knowing what exactly is happening.

Suddenly he feels a presence behind him, he turns to look at the entrance of his door and he sees no one. He is intrigued and decides to go out. A glance to the left and he sees no one. Then a glance to the right, "Shit ...!" He jumps and then starts to smile.

"Oh, Uncle, is it you? You scared me ... more importantly, is everything ok? Where is Auntie? I just saw your apartment and it was really ... Uncle? "

He looks at his caretaker and his relief leaves his heart for a whole new feeling. The old man is standing in the hallway, staring blankly at Kagami with threatening look. Until then it looks like it's normal, but the man was livid, pale, leaning slightly to one side, his arms hanging along his body so weirdly and his eyes are white, without iris. His breathing is also weird. Kagami frowns, not understanding what is happening. The caretaker is way too weird.

"Un. .. Uncle? "

The old man approaches, staggering and moaning a alarmingly way. Kagami by reflex jumps and starts to walks back, returning to his apartment. The man follows him and Kagami walks back more faster until he was reaches a wall. "Ah ..."

He looks behind him and sees the wall, then just next to it, is the window and he opens it. The caretaker reaches him, his mouth wide open and leans on him in order to bite. "Uncle, wait? What on earth are you doing? ... Oh ... wait, I do not want to hurt you! Wait Uncle!"

Kagami, back to the open window, sticks his head in it and pushes hard the old man who is surprisingly very strong. He cannot get away from him or even really stop him from bitting.

"What the fuck is this?" He cries out, heart pounding. The smell coming from the mouth of the caretaker is as disgusting as the one of his body. In a desperate attempt, he pushes the old man with all his strength and manages to push him away. But it made him lose his balance and he falls out the window of his appartement, without even being able to hold onto something.

* * *

Here is another chapter a bit slow too, but here it is the end, I will start to write the sweetest part, thanks you for reading ^^, review, follow, and like please ^^ I need some strength to continue XD thanks you (: even if I know it is really slow.


End file.
